Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has advantages of wide color range, thinness, and power efficiency. However, the blue sub-pixels in OLED may have degradation problems, which have not yet been effectively solved. The conventional processing method is to increase area of the blue sub-pixel, to ensure the display effect and prolong the life of the display device. However, in this method, the blue sub-pixels need to occupy a large area, which leads to a limit at pixel density.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.